She Drunk As Fuck
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: "M-mum?" Yaoyorozu echoes, her blush intensifying. "Yeah." Hagakure's gloves move through the air in a gesture. "Y'know, you and Iida are the mums of Class 1-A. Though, Dadzawa would give you a run for your money." (Or the one where Class 1-A has a party and everyone gets drunk as fuck)


_oh hey, two works in one day? fuck it im making a series lolololol, i have so much to contribute to the bnha fandom. i wanted to write Dadzawa and instead ended up with this lmfao? so yeah, everyones highkey a lightweight. But! i digress! 30% or smth of East Asians are allergic to alcohol. so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_  
 _Also was gonna make this hella angsty and between Izuku and Aizawa but look now... it's not even close lol... still kinda angsty but whatever._  
 _Oh yeah! i've had three(ish) years of french so let me know if i fucked anything up._

 _Betaed by the lovely MasterQwertster as always :)_

* * *

Izuku is tired. A bone-seeping tiredness that sweeps through him like a restless storm brewing over the city, clouds of anxiety and sadness tirelessly traversing through the cavern of his mind. He should be happy, school is almost finished for the year, they'll be able to stay with their parents for the break, but he just feels exhausted.

The League of Villains are still around and apparently fucking with other villainous organisations, for what? The hell of it? He can't predict their moves any longer because All Might is dead despite Toshinori being alive, All for One is away in prison and will most likely die in there, so, the question is, what the hell is Shigaraki planning?

He isn't going to see anyone for two whole months, at least, not in the way they do now with the constant sleepovers in the common room, even when Aizawa-sensei kicks them out. He's going to miss them all, so much.

"Man, it sounds like they're all gonna die." He laughs sadly.

He doesn't know who organises it, only that they're going to have a party! End of year parties sound fun! He's never actually attended one, which is probably on him, but he doubts he would have been very welcome. It's not like he had any childhood friends except for Kacchan, though, friend is a very loose term.

So, he welcomes the end of year celebrations. "Are we all aware of what we are to do in preparation for the celebration?" Iida asks, hand chops punctuating his words. "One more time just to be certain."

He turns to Kaminari, Shouji, Ashido, Ayoma, Satou, and Kouda, "You guys are in charge of drinks and food. There is to be no alcohol. It is unbecoming of heroic students to be seen drunk on school grounds."

Kaminari winks, and Izuku laughs. He doubts that they'd be able to get alcohol anyway considering that most of the population of Japan has seen their faces close up.

"Jirou, Bakugou, Hagakure, and Ojiro will be in charge of music. Nothing inappropriate or I will give you different rolls." Iida warns.

"So threatened." Jirou says dryly.

"And for the rest of you… decorations! Izuku, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Kirishima will go out to buy the decorations."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Izuku salutes, much to the chagrin of Iida.

"Off with you lot, don't forget to go and get permission to leave from Aizawa-sensei."

"Y'know, why don't we just… make this stuff?" Kirishima asks, side-eyeing Yaoyorozu.

"Because the economy would collapse if I were to make things all the time, especially things that are much simpler to buy." Yaoyorozu replies primly.

Izuku and Todoroki share a look of amusement, he's at least 90% sure that Yaoyorozu just wants to shop. Not that he's complaining, moments like this are better spent in company than solitude. "Uhh, what are we actually supposed to be buying?" Izuku asks, head tilted in consideration.

"Party stuff, y'know, streamers, that kind of stuff. We should probably buy a disco ball so that Aoyama doesn't have to spin around in a circle constantly." Kirishima adds, hand on his chin in thought.

Izuku stifles a laugh at that.

"Don't worry… I don't know what we should be getting either…" Todoroki says softly.

They share another look of camaraderie, "Haven't either of you been to a party?" Kirishima asks, getting an elbow swiftly delivered into his ribs from Yaoyorozu for his efforts. "Oi-"

"Whether our classmates have attended a party or not is none of your concern." Yaoyorozu says, cutting off his sentence.

Kirishima pauses for a second before grinning, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "You're totally right, sorry guys!"

"No, it's fine!" Izuku stammers.

"Who actually wants to ask Aizawa-sensei?" Tsuyu asks as they approach the teachers' wing.

"As vice-class representative, I would be happy to." Yaoyorozu replies, stepping forward, knocking swiftly.

A couple moments of silence before they hear sensei move towards the door. He opens it, an expression of annoyance on his face, "What do you problem children want?"

"Permission to leave campus for decorations." Yaoyorozu says, stepping forward.

Aizawa considers them for a moment, "Whatever. I'll check-up on you guys later to make sure everything's fine."

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei." They bow in unison, the man raises an amused eyebrow and makes a sweeping motion.

"We should head to one of those party stores." Yaoyorozu says, taking pointe.

"True, or a cheap store, ribbit." Tsuyu replies.

"We told Aizawa-sensei that we were going to one of those shopping malls, it'd probably have both right?" Todoroki asks.

Kirishima shakes his head, "Not usually. It might have a yen store, but I doubt it'd have a specific party store."

"We should just go to the yen store then." Yaoyorozu amends.

They make it to the strip of shops in ten minutes or so. After a cursory glance around and the use of their phones, they find a yen store along the strip.

"Okay guys, Todoroki and Izuku, you're with me. Tsuyu and Kirishima, I'm leaving you in charge of streamers and stuff like that, make sure it's papery. Maybe some lights if they have them."

"Okay!" And the pair are off.

"We're going to be buying the things that Iida forgot to mention, disposable cups and the like."

"…Can't we just use what's in the dorms?" Todoroki asks.

"No! Don't take this away from me." Yaoyorozu says, murmuring the last part softly.

Izuku sighs, "How about some nice red cups?"

"Ooh! Lovely, we probably need forty of those plus a marker to make sure nobody accidentally uses anyone else's..."

Izuku tunes out Yaoyorozu, following her and Todoroki as they converse about which plates are better. They eventually meet back with Kirishima and Tsuyu whose arms are laden with decorations despite the trolley behind them. Izuku blinks, "Isn't that…"

"A bit much?" Todoroki echoes his thoughts.

"Nonsense, we can reuse this for the next party!" Kirishima assures them hastily.

"Kirishima makes a valid point." Yaoyorozu nods in agreement and adds the food resources to the trolley. "Let's make our leave."

In minimal time they make it back to the dorms, giving Aizawa-sensei a heads up that they're back.

"Okay!" Iida chops his hands, the common room has been redesigned to accommodate a pool table from Midnight, and chairs line the edges. "Uraraka, Sero, Tokoyami, and the rest of you guys, it's time to decorate!"

"Woohoo!" Uraraka claps her hands and the room explodes into motion.

In no time at all, they've added fairy lights, streamers, a disco ball, and many other random bits and pieces Kirishima and Tsuyu picked up from the yen store into the common room. Yaoyorozu creates a small table for their food and drinks.

"Tada!" Sero says with gusto.

"Tch, what are you shitty extras up to now?" Bakugou asks, the other music deciders tagging along. They look just a little scarred for life, but it's probably better than it could be, Izuku reasons.

Jirou sets up some speakers and hits the old iPod to shuffle the hits they'd decided on. Kaminari lowers the lights and they look in awe at the amalgamation of colour and lights the common room has become.

"Ton chevalier est ici, mes amis . " Aoyama says and with a flourish, pulls the cloth hiding the food table off. On top amongst the typical chips, lollies, and dips one might find at a party, there are also sweet goods, clearly made by Satou and a full stewthat Aoyama proudly declares as an ancient dish passed along the Aoyama family.

"I have no idea what he just said, but sounds good to me!" Ashido beams and digs in.

"Oi, oi, Izuku." Kaminari beckons him over. He follows with some hesitance as the party explodes to life. "I know Iida said no alcohol but… we got some from the support unit. Just so you know the third punch bowl, the one that says 'fun juice' on it, that's the one that has their alcohol in it." Kaminari says with a wink.

He grins and ducks off to the toilet, suddenly feeling a little anxious, "-completely irresponsible! I told you no alcohol, Kaminari!" He hears Iida yell at Kaminari as he returns.

"Dude, chill, everyone knows what it is and if you don't want it, don't have it." Kaminari replies.

"Midoriya, did you know about this?" Iida asks, and he feels torn. He could lie, but that wouldn't be fair to Iida.

"Yeah." He smiles apologetically.

Iida sighs heavily, "You're not supposed to be drinking alcohol until age twenty in Japan. It could seriously screw up your growth."

"Thanks for caring, Iida, seriously, but everyone's consenting and it's better to have little doses while you're younger so you don't binge drink when you hit twenty, right?" Kaminari wheedles, slinging an arm around Iida's shoulders.

"That's true I suppose…" Iida sighs. "Go on then, but I will be watching you all."

"Whatever, Iida. Let's party!" Kaminari says. "Jirou, hit those beats."

"God, that's the cringiest thing you've ever said." Jirou says but cranks the sound up.

He hesitantly approaches the drinks table, "Remember, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." Iida says.

"I want to try it." Izuku says and lifts up the punch ladle. He takes a sip, it's kind of gross but he likes it.

"Ooh, Deku's going straight for it." Uraraka bounds up and pours her own cup. "Iida, would you like one?"

"No thank you. I'm the supervisor for tonight."

"Don't worry about it!" Uraraka insists. "Tonight's the night to let go."

Iida sighs for the umpteenth time tonight and accepts the cup hesitantly.

He dances without reason for a while, steadily drinking his way through cup number one and two.

By this stage, Izuku's nursing his third cup and everything's starting to feel a lot less solid. "H-h-hey, Kaminari." He unsteadily loops his arm around the electricity user's shoulders. "That was a fucking solid plan for the punch, s'good."

Ashido gasps in delight, "Who would've known our cute little Izuku could swear."

"Fucking Deku, such a light-weight." He thinks he hears Kacchan mutter.

Kaminari giggles along with him and through the night he begins to feel more numb, more detached from reality.

"Lissen, Tokoyami, wha' kinda bird d'you?" He asks, moving along to the boy.

"Uh?" Tokoyami looks affronted. "I… don't know."

"Whaddya mean ya don' know? And hey, hey, are your parents bird lookin or zit j'st you?" Izuku asks. Tokoyami looks overwhelmed and somewhere in his rational mind he thinks that maybe he shouldn't make his bird friend question everything he once knew.

"Those are both excellent questions, you've given me much to think about…"

Dark Shadow cackles from his shoulder, "He doesn't know!"

"I think you've had enough." Shouji is the one who quietly takes the cup brimming with alcohol away from his unsteady hands.

Izuku squints up at him, "Nnnnnnooo." He whines, reaching for the cup, the world swaying around him. "N-n-not yet."

Shouji doesn't relent and he pouts, slinging his arms around the tentacle man's waist. "Please?"

He thinks he hears Shouji huff a laugh, but the boy's arms encircle him and he feels just a little bit lighter.

"Oui, mon amie. Shouji is right, why don't we dance for a bit, mon cher?"

"Oui oui." He slurs out with a giggle, trying to imitate Aoyama's French.

Aoyama smiles in response and guides his hands to his shoulders as they dance along the common room. Izuku stares up to the sparkling hero and feels a burn in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Aoyama asks concernedly.

"Mm, gon miss you, and 'vryone." Izuku slurs, hands slipping from Aoyama's shoulders, suddenly feeling more tired than he thought he'd be.

"Non, non, we'll all catch up during the break correct?" Aoyama says, grunting a little from heaving Izuku back up. "You won't be alone mon cher." He says fondly.

"Mon cher…" His alcohol laden tongue massacres the light pronunciation Aoyama puts into the words. "Whas it mean?"

"Beloved ones." Aoyama replies unhesitatingly.

"Think of me as be'oved?" He blinks blearily up at the knight.

"Bien sûr! Of course." Aoyama replies and Izuku realises that they're slowly making their way across the common room to the dorms.

"Allow me to help you." He hears Todoroki say and in a heartbeat, he's half against Todoroki and half against Aoyama.

"Ahh, scool." Izuku murmurs, pressing deeper into Todoroki's right side, Todoroki stiffens and the temperature of the room rises, he whines. "Hott."

"My apologies." Todoroki says and takes a deep breath.

"W-w-wait~!" Ashido bellows, looking more plastered than Izuku feels.

"We're sleeping in the common room." Yaoyorozu declares, a light blush dusting her cheeks, the only sign of any intoxication.

"It's only 11 though, mum." Hagakure whines.

"M-mum?" Yaoyorozu echoes, her blush intensifying.

"Yeah." Hagakure's gloves move through the air in a gesture. "Y'know, you and Iida are the mums of Class 1-A. Though, Dadzawa would give you a run for your money."

Ojiro's giggles, voice unnaturally high, "You're right about that."

Yaoyorozu's mouth gapes open and Iida steps in, "Thank you, Hagakure. I had no idea you felt about us like that."

"Uhh, I think I can vouch for the whole class…" Ojiro adds. "Maybe not Bakugou."

There are nods all around and Iida wipes a tear from his eye, "Ah, I'm going to miss you all over break."

And like that, the group converges together, Kirishima grabbing Kacchan, to pull everyone into a group hug. Most of the teens sobbing about missing each other. Shouji's multiple arms encircle them and Izuku thinks he ends up pressed between Iida and Todoroki who he accidentally dragged into the pile.

Izuku sobs along with the class, Todoroki looking at him in concern that melts into something warm.

"Let's agree to meet up okay? Iida can make a group chat, right? We can organise something there." Todoroki says, loud enough to be heard over Satou's abnormally loud sobbing.

Listen, it's their first time being this tipsy.

So, they spread out over the common room – even Aoyama and Bakugou who don't converse with the class as much as the rest of them – pillows take up the entire floor, "L-listen, all I'm saying is, we need portable fucking fridges, like, 'lil ones that fit in your pocket y'know?" Kaminari stutters out, clinging on to Sero's arm.

"That's true, but then, why would you need normal fridges?" Sero replies sagely.

Kaminari giggles, "That's true. Man~ what would I ever do without you, Sero?"

" Gay ." Jirou whispers loudly with a dopey grin on her face.

"Just because it's true, doesn't mean you should say it…" Sero replies with a pout.

Jirou bursts out into laughter.

"Let go of me, fuck face." Izuku hears Bakugou say somewhere and rolls over to see Kirishima clinging onto him, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bakubro." Kirishima sobs, putting his face into Bakugou's shoulder.

Izuku snuggles closer to his own portable heater and cooler, "Mmm… your hair smell good."

Todoroki stiffens before putting an arm around Izuku to allow him to come closer. "That's an odd thing to note."

"S'true though…" He murmurs and flings out one of his arms so it rests on Iida's shoulder. "Lissen, Iida, you're a good mum."

"I'm touched, Izuku." Iida says with a small smile, holding onto his hand in return.

"Aizawa's a good dad though…"

With that last thought, Izuku slips into an easy sleep, the knot in his chest loosening at the thought of being surrounded by his friends.


End file.
